1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed antenna, and more particularly to a single pole printed antenna including two or more antenna members coupled in series and having increased area for increasing the gain value and the frequency bandwidth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antennas comprise a radiating element for signal emitting and/or receiving purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,046 to Kaloi discloses one of the typical electric monomicrostrip dipole antennas including a ground plane attached to a bottom portion of a dielectric substrates, and a radiating element attached to an upper portion of the dielectric substrates for signal emitting and/or receiving purposes.
The radiating element may be formed into various kinds of shapes or contours. However, only one radiating element is provided and attached to the upper portion of the dielectric substrates, and the gain and the frequency bandwidth may not reach the required value or level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,554 to Erkocevic discloses another typical antenna apparatus comprising two L-shaped intermediate frequency amplifiers attached to a ground plane for signal emitting and/or receiving purposes. However, the L-shaped intermediate frequency amplifiers include the same shape and area or contour such that the gain and the frequency bandwidth also may not reach the required value or level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,613 to Schroeder et al. discloses a further typical planar phased array antenna comprising a number of diamond shaped hollow active members attached to a plate and conductive branches electrically connecting the hollow active members in mirror symmetrical pairs. However, similarly, the diamond shaped hollow active members include the same shape and area or contour such that the gain and the frequency bandwidth also may not reach the required value or level.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional printed antenna devices.